


together we stand

by Mister_Fox



Series: In Orbit [2]
Category: Bleach, Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Art, BAMF Kurosaki Ichigo, BAMF Urahara Kisuke, Gen, Jedi, Lightsabers, Mandalorian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:20:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24472663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mister_Fox/pseuds/Mister_Fox
Summary: Illustration of Jedi Ichigo and Kisuke!UraIchi Week 2020 - Day 7, Outsider's POV.
Relationships: Kurosaki Ichigo/Urahara Kisuke
Series: In Orbit [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1767619
Comments: 1
Kudos: 100
Collections: UraIchi Week 2020





	together we stand

**Author's Note:**

> Jedi Ichigo and Mandalorian Jedi Kisuke! Being badasses together XD, Ichigo deflecting a flamethrower or something.
> 
> For UraIchi Week Day 7 - Outsider’s Pov (cuz in reality.... Kisuke may be as graceful as he looks, but Ichigo is a Dork.)

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos feed me!
> 
> Here's a link to [Cywscross' UraIchi Discord Server](https://discordapp.com/invite/ADFnKTZ#_=_)!


End file.
